dreamcatcherfandomcom-20200215-history
Beaver
Joe "Beaver" Clarendon '''was one of the 4 men at their cabin, The Hole In The Wall, when Mr. Gray invaded the area. He was the friend of Gary "Jonesy" Jones, Pete Moore, and Henry Devlin, plus Douglas "Duddits" Cavell, who he and his friends saved 20 years earlier from a group of bullies. In the 2003 movie, he is portrayed by Jason Lee. '''Background Beaver was probably born in Derry, Maine, and was the best friend to Jonesy, Pete, and Henry, and was the one who came up their more colorful swears. His father, Lamar Clarendon, owned The Hole in the Wall cabin, making it easy for Beaver and his friends to stay there for a few weeks when they were adults. One day, in their hometown of Derry, the 4 friends had been heading down to the old abandoned Tracker Brothers warehouse to look at a photograph of a teenage girl with her skirt up, when they found a young boy with Down Syndrome surrounded by a group of bullies, who were trying to make him eat dog feces. Getting the boys to leave, Beaver comforted the crying boy by singing to him ("Blue Bayou" in the film), and like that, the boy (Duddits) became their friend, and gave them the telepathic gift they possessed even as adults. Invasion of The Ripley On one of the annual hunting trips at the cabin, Jonesy saved a man named Rick McCarthy and brought him in, allowing him to rest, seeing as the man had spent the night in the woods. While McCarthy slept, Jonesy and Beaver noticed deer, bears, birds, and other animals running all in one direction, with red marks on them, like a similar one on McCarthy's face. Suddenly, a military helicoptor arrived and informed the 2 that the area was being quarentined, and left, irritating Beaver, because they had not paid any attention that he told them that they had a sick man in the cabin. Going back inside, Jonesy and the Beav noticed blood on the ground, leading from where McCarthy slept, and into the bathroom. Trying to get the man to open the door (He refused, and when they asked where he was bleeding from, he told them he wasn't bleeding), the men broke down the door, only to see him dead on the toilet, surrounded by blood and what looked like red moss. Hearing something drop in the toilet, Beaver believes McCarthy is alive, and shakes his shoulder, only for the man to tip into the tub, dead. Looking in the toilet, Jonesy slammed the lid shut, and Beaver sat on it, trying to keep whatever it was inside until Jonesy came back with duct tape. "So Long, Beav" While Jonesy searched futily for duct tape, Beaver attempted to reach for a lone, untouched toothpick on the floor, seeing as he has a habit for chewing on them. As he did so, whatever was in the toilet tried to bang its way out, making Beaver hold down again. Finally, Beaver couldn't take it anymore, leaning off the toilet just enough for the creature to get out and knocked Beaver to the ground and go for the back of his neck. When it moved away, Beaver grabbed his glasses and looked at it, only to see a medium-sized worm-looking creature with rows of razor sharp teeth. Fending it off (And losing 4 of his fingers in the process), Jonesy returned with the tape, only to see Beaver batteling the worm. In order to save his friend, he told Jonesy to get out and shut the door. When he did so, the worm attacked and killed The Beav. The last time we see Beaver, dead in the bathroom, is when Henry returns to The Hole in The Wall, and finds the place almost completely covered in byrum (The red moss), including the body of Beaver and the worm that killed him, which had laid eggs. To stop them, Henry had to light the cabin on fire, and, before leaving, says "So long, Beav," to the body of his friend before running out. It is unknown if they recovered Beaver's body (Or ashes) and buried him. Description and Personality In the movie, Beaver is shown with medium-short black hair parted a little at the front, pale skin, and brown eyes behind a pair of square glasses. He also has a bit of stubble as an adult, and, when he was younger, owned a Fonzie jacket that was once his brothers. He developes a crush on Duddits' mother, Roberta Cavell, when she comments on his jacket. Beaver is shown to have a good-natured personality, but is terrible at relationships (He just divorced his wife, Laurie Sue Kenopensky, in the beginning of the novel), and has a habit for chewing on toothpicks. He comforted Duddits after saving him from a group of teens by singing Roy Orbison's "Blue Bayou" to him. In the movie, Beaver tells Jonesy that peanut butter calms him down. List of Beaver's Swears Fuck Me Freddy Kiss My Bender Bite My Bag Fuckaree/row/roo Jesus Christ-Bananas Doodlyfuck